Faggot Angel of the Dead
by BadChat0n
Summary: Nico is new to Goode Middle/High School for talented kids in NYC. Immediatly, Nico is hated for how he is. But a certain sea-green eyed teen can help him with his problems. After all, they are en the same classes together. But there's one problem, Nico's dad is abusive and Percy has no idea why Nico has so many wounds all the time. Lemon in later chapters. Rated M for a reason!
1. Just My Luck

**Hey 2nd fanfic!**

 **Nico is new to high school and he has the same powers from** _ **Nightly Howls and a Curse**_

 **Sorry I haven't updated my other story. Been real busy babysitting a cat who keeps showing up outside my door for some bacon**

 **Oddly enough I adopted it and I called it Tiger!**

 **Anyway enjoy you're most embarrassing moments in your life!**

* * *

-Nico's POV-

I walked into the view of Goode High School for talented kids in NYC. The building towered over me by about 5 stories. I clutched my notebooks closer to my chest and slipped the hood of my aviator jacket over my head.

Earlier this morning, my jacket had almost been ripped to pieces by my large black wings. I had had quite the struggle getting them into my shirt. I finally just summoned them away. They only come when I'm angry, and I wasn't too happy about school being on a sucky Monday.

Walking through the double doors of the school, I ignored the principals "Good morning."

I could've sworn he muttered "Another one. Here goes another troublesome school year" under his breath.

First place I had to head off to was the cafeteria for the orientation. I was scared of what to say when they were going to call my name and ask me how I'm talented.

As I headed down a different direction, I could hear claps and cheers. There was the cafeteria.

My heart pounded as I walked in and looked at all the full chairs facing the stage.

 _Stage!? We have a stage!?_ I thought.

I looked around for a lonely spot and found some shadows in a nearby corner.

Perfect.

Since I was wearing all black, I blended into the shadows pretty well.

I got bored easily when the principal started calling out names.

After the principal reached the Cs', my butt buzzed.

On my phone I had a message from my friend Leo Valdez.

Leo: Hey buddy how's things going over there?

Me: Nothing interesting yet. Mr. Bald the principal is introducing us to the entire school and then asking us how we're talented.

Leo: Eh. Sucks for you. We got a pool party going on over here! And man are these ladies hot dude!

Me: Lucky you.

Leo: I know. Hey I got to go. Some girl is trying to make out with my neck!

Me: Bye

Leo: See ya.

I put my phone back into my pants and continued listening.

The bald principal was still on the Cs'.

I wanted to bang my head onto a table till I blacked out.

After a while I zoned out and pulled out my phone again.

Leo had sent me a photo of him and a 16 year old girl kissing him.

I was studying the picture harder to see who that hot blonde was in the background, when the principal called my name.

"Nico Di' Angelo?" he yelled into the microphone.

I looked up and set my phone into the pocket of my jacket. Nervously, I crossed the room, climbed up the wooden steps and shook the principals hand.

"Nico Di' Angelo," he said handing me a green slip with all my classes on it. "What is your talent?"

I decided now would not be the time to show my wings. "I can sense when someone is about to die or get murdered." I answered.

The audience started laughing at me.

"And," I shouted regretting what I what I was about to do. "I can do this."

I looked at the crowd and thought of how they laughed at me.

Immediately, my black wings sprouted open out of my clothing. Flapping a few times, I lifted 2 feet off the floor. "Not so funny anymore huh?" I questioned.

The crowd was silent and mouths gaped open all the way to the floor.

Then someone on the left side of the audience stood up and pointed at me and said, "Hey, he really is a faggot angel of the dead!"

The crowd erupted into laughter as I floated there in shock, my cheeks burning.

Well what a way to screw things up on the first day of fucking school.

Wait how did he know my secret?

This guy must be a phsychic.

Red all the way to my chest, I walked off the stage and retreated to my previous spot.

A handful of kids whispered, "Red rum." to me as I passed. I knew I would regret my decision about my wings. Now I was known as the faggot angel of the dead. My name said it all too.

I didn't listen to the rest of the orientation. How could I? I was over pissed at what they called me.

As soon as the bald principal got to the Ms', I left and wandered through the halls for a bit thinking about what I could have done to wipe those smirks off the kids' faces.

I could have turned into a dinosaur and freaked the shit out of those losers.

I could have ripped them apart with bear claws.

I could have called them out on every embarrassing secret they knew but no one else knew.

I could have choked them with my wings.

As I strolled on through the corridors, I bumped into someone and crashed to the floor.

"Watch where you're going jackass." I told them.

"I'm very sorry." A handsome voice said to me.

I looked up to see a tall teenager with sea green eyes, disheveled black hair that stuck up in the most perfect places, and a lot of blue except for a T-shirt with the letters CHB on it.

He held out his hand for me to take, but I got up on my own.

"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson." He introduced himself.

"I-I'm N-Nico." I stuttered. Wow what an even better way to ruin things today.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked me.

I gained confidence and said, "Nowhere. Just strolling anywhere except the cafeteria."

"Oh." He said. "Why?"

"I'd rather not tell anyone about it because the entire school already knows about it. Just ask them." I said through clenched teeth.

He shrugged. "If it's not comfortable with you, I won't ask anyone."

"Thank you." I said and continued walking.

"Hey! Are you new here?" Percy said.

Oh boy. "Yeah." I answered _. Please don't let him show me around this place. Mom if you really love me, you would ask 'God' to make him leave._ I thought.

"Can I show you around?" he offered.

 _Damn it!_ "Uh no thanks." I said.

Percy actually looked a little sad when I said that.

"Well what classes do you have?" He asked me.

" Uh , let me see." I pulled out the green slip Mr. Bald had given me and studied my classes.

Period 1. Homeroom/History

Period 2. Chemistry

Period 3. Algebra II

Period 4. Study Hall

Period 5. Lunch

Period 6. Science II

Period 7. Physical Education

Period 8. Italian III

"Hey, you have the exact same classes as me." He said and smiled. "Yeah you and I have the worst schedule ever. I've always had a terrible morning."

I rolled my eyes. Could this day get any worse?

"C'mon, I'll show you around." Percy gestured for me to follow.

 _Well won't this be an interesting morning?_ I thought.

Percy showed me all the quickest routes to my classes and the cafeteria from there. Where to go if you want a latte from Starbucks or, loose ceiling tiles above the teachers' desks for pranks. He even showed me his favorite place to go. Around the corner next to the gymnasium, was a room with the sign: Pool grounds  on it.

"Why do you like _this_ place so much?" I asked Percy.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe it's because whenever I'm in the water, all my problems seem to go away. I-it's like I'm healed. You know what I mean?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

The water when he explained it sounded powerful. As though it could do anything for anyone with just one small command. Or at least to Percy.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah." Percy laughed out gently.

"You make it sound grand."

Then the bell rang and the hallway started to fill with high and middle schoolers.

 _Thank God._ I thought to myself. I was getting antsy and wanted any sort of distraction or excuse to get away from this boy.

Percy looked up to the ceiling. "Well, c'mon then. Don't want to be late on your first day of school." He said.

We strolled back towards the front of the school and took a right up the stairs onto the second floor. I got tired on the 3rd flight.

"They need an escalator man." I wheezed out.

Percy chuckled. "I know. But as life goes for us children, luck runs out on us pretty quickly." He sighed.

When I caught my breath, we continued down the hall and turned to our right again into a classroom with 6th grade artwork. Running down the side of the room was some shelves decorated with historical books and old projects many kids had forgotten to pick up. A whiteboard was hung in front of the class next to the teachers' desk. Old markings that had been on the board last year remained for this year. The teacher obviously was not a good cleaner when it came to school.

Kids poured into the classroom and patted each others' backs or gave hugs and kisses, their faces stilled tan or burned from the summer sun.

"Good morning students, please have a seat." A voice boomed at the door. I sat in the very back and prayed Percy wouldn't follow me.

He did.

Taking the seat next to me, he pulled out his phone and messaged somebody. Then the teacher boomed again and Percy looked up.

"Alright young people, my name is Ian Birch. Or just call me Mr. Birch." He introduced himself. "You kids are here because you are talented in some way." He looked at all of us and stopped on me. "As you may already know," he paced the room slowly, "we have some extremely gifted students here in this school."

Some kids looked back at me and snickered. My cheeks burned red.

"We are going to start today by introducing ourselves and saying how we are talented or gifted. So young people, gather 'round in a circle and say your name and how you're talented. Now, I have to go do some school business so I'll let you be adults like you almost are and handle things nicely." And with that, the teacher left.

"So, I'll go first." A blonde said. She sat 6 kids away from me on one side, and 10 kids on the other side.

Her name was Annabeth Chase and she had the highest IQ anyone had ever seen. She loved architecture and Greek mythology. _She'll pull a good grade in this class._ I thought bitterly.

She decided to have the kid on her left name himself. He was named Charles Beckendorf, he was a great machine tinker and he loved fencing.

Many other kids introduced themselves with high IQs', great building, makeup artists, (most of the boys drooled over the girls who said they dealed with makeup) healing, and playing with electricity. When it was my turn, I had started to say Nico Di' Angelo, when a kid blurted out, "Faggot angel of the dead!" and the class erupted into laughter just like the orientation.

All except Percy.

For the rest of the class I didn't speak to anyone. I was afraid they might call me that horrid name again.

I did catch Percy staring at me the whole time.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So how did you like**

 **Please review**

 **I know this chapter may seem a little long but I had to get things going with Percy and Nico**

 **In case yall were wondering which ship I'm on, it's Percico.**

 **It just feels right.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo wasup!**

 **Ok not for me but hi!**

 **Chapter 2 of high school yaaaaaaay!**

 **Here ya go.**

* * *

-Percy's POV-

The boy was so hot. He had bumped into me and called me jackass earlier today and that told me he was probably straight. But he had the greatest looks on a guy I could have hoped for.

His name is Nico Di' Angelo. He and I have all our classes together. I could not have been any happier.

I had decided to show Nico around and we got as close as a wolf and a dog in a small room together. Well, not that close but still.

Then the kids in homeroom had hurt his feelings when they called him a faggot. I felt bad for him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and have all those cruel comments that flew out of those losers' mouths thrown at me. But then I had thought of something. If they were calling him a fag, doesn't that mean he's gay!?

I wanted to talk to him, but he stared straight in front of him, daggers in his eyes pointed to the midpoint of the head of the boy who sat in front of Nico, and hadn't spoken a word all day. So I stared at him.

When the bell rang, he gathered his belongings and rushed out of class before I could reach him. Instead, Annabeth came up to me and started flirting with me. I had no interest, but I had to go with it so no one would hurt me too.

"Hey beautiful, how's your day?" she smiled.

"Wonderful so far." I told her cheerfully.

"Hey, who was that boy you were talking to earlier?" she questioned.

 _Oh no, busted._ I thought.

"No one, just a guy I was assigned to show around the school."

"Mhmm." She hummed.

"What?" I said.

"Just making sure you aren't going gay on me Percy. Not like that boy."

This got me mad but I had to stay cool. "Listen Annabeth, I have to get to my next class. I'll see you later."

She waved me off. "Bye Percy."

I took the shortcut to chemistry and found Nico with his hood over a bent head, trying not to listen to the boys who were slapping his arms and calling him names.

Nico had a ring around his left eye that made him look so much more vulnerable. It showed how Nico could be broken more easily than anyone else because of how skinny he is.

A sophomore took it one step further by punching Nico on the chest. Nico crashed to the floor and stopped breathing for a while before sitting up and coughing, looking at the group.

"What are you going to do now angel? Are you going to cry?" the sophomore said.

Nico stood up and tried to put his hands in his jacket, but another kid grabbed him and threw him to the floor, pinning his neck with his sneaker. "Gimme your money kid." He demanded.

Nico breathed in and out, closed his eyes and disappeared.

The group gasped. "Where'd he go?" the boy who had pinned Nico down said.

All the boys shrugged.

"You better find him before the end of the day." He pointed at them with a scowl on his face.

"Luke, none of us have any of his classes." A blonde pale boy said.

Luke cursed. "Octavian," he said to the blonde, "do you know anyone with his classes?"

Octavian thought for a moment. "Percy Jackson. He has all of that punks' classes."

Luke smiled. "Great! And I think I have P.E with him. Now let's get going." He snarled at the group.

They turned down a corner laughing at how Nico looked when he fell.

I couldn't believe I had just watched that and didn't do anything about it.

The bell rang and I rushed to class. Nico sat in the back of the class with his head down. His shoulders sagging down low.

I walked over to him and hovered my hand just above his back.

"What do you want?" Nico said. His voice muffled by the fabric of his jacket.

I dropped my hand down to my side. "Nothing, I guess." I sat down in the seat next to him.

The morning went by like a snap of fingers and soon it was lunch for me and Nico. For others it was a different class.

I didn't grab anything to eat because after what I had seen earlier, I lost my appetite.

Neither did Nico.

I wanted to know what raced in his head that made him feel the way he feels. I wanted to literally take his burden off his shoulders so he could smile for once. But I couldn't. Not unless Nico wanted my attention. Which he clearly didn't. So I left him alone.

Nico didn't look any better than he did before lunch.

He had tear marks on his cheeks when school was over. Kids poured out of the building, giving him an advantage of losing me. I wanted to speak to him so I rushed outside and searched for him.

I saw shaggy black hair before I knew it. I ran for my life to him, dodging any kiddies that were in my path. Although I did hit one or two, I made it to where he stood less than 10 seconds ago, but he was long gone.

I struggled to catch my breath. I really needed to work out more. Even though I did every morning.

Realizing Nico must have run home to get away from me for whatever reason, I headed a different direction and walked home discouraged.

When I got to my apartment, I slid the keys from under the welcome mat and opened the door.

"Mom I'm home." I called out.

"Oh I'll be right there dear." A woman's voice came from the bathroom.

I set my keys in a basket next to the door and kicked off my blue converse.

"Dinner's in the fridge honey!" Mom said.

I walked into the kitchen across the living room and opened the refrigerator. A plate of roast beef and rice dyed blue was wrapped in tin foil. I grabbed it and warmed it up in the microwave.

When the microwave dinged, I carefully took the plate and sat down at the table alone.

I wasn't hungry, but I had to eat for my mom.

The TV in the living room turned on and my mom flipped through the millions of channels we have. She stopped on Arrow and Gotham, deciding which reality she wanted. She settled for Gotham.

On my way upstairs, I glanced at Mom's sleeping form and draped a blanket over her.

Once in my room, My head flowed with images of Nico. How beautiful he was. How he made my heart speed up every time he looked at me with those dark chocolate brown eyes, bangs falling over them. I wanted to take him with me far away and kiss him like we were the only ones left.

I sighed and stripped for a shower.

Only this time, the water gave me an image of the pool with Nico and I in front of the door at school.

I smiled closing my eyes and leaned against the cold tile wall. I guess you could say I was lovesick.

* * *

 **Yay chapter 2 *smiles weakly* It's so late over here**

 **My sisters want to keep watching Zootopia on my laptop so I have to go.**

 **My mom is yelling at me to do it for them before they cry their fat heads off**

 **Honestly, if you have a brother, you're lucky**

 **If not, review and tell me otherwise.**

 **Ciao é buona notte**

 **Bye and goodnight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so it's mua again**

 **Yeah didn't get a lot of sleep**

 **My sisters didn't cry thank god.**

 **Yay 10 views already!**

 **I know the story seems a bit slow but it will piece together**

 **Sometime**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

-Nico's POV-

I had to get away from Percy. I didn't want him to see me in this state of pain. As if I wasn't broken already, Percy had to follow me wherever I might go. But I somehow managed to lose him after school.

I prayed on my walk home that my abusive father Hades wasn't home yet.

No such luck.

"Well, how was your first day of school son?" he asked in a fatherly way.

"It was great." I mumbled.

"Yeah I bet. I got a phone call from the principal that you got into a fight today with a group of sophomores and that you're a faggot. Is this true? Are you gay?" he questioned, placing his hands on his hips.

I looked up at him with a stern face. "Yes." I answered meekly.

Hades grinned popping his knuckles and his neck. He took hold of my black shirt and hoisted me into the air.

"Open them wings for me." He demanded.

I shook my head.

"Open them I said!" he roared.

Scared half to death and wondering what he was going to do, I opened my wings.

Laughing with cruelty, he grabbed my left wing and twisted back hard. I screamed loud enough for him to drop me on the floor and close my mouth with his dirty boot.

"Shut up will you? I don't want the neighbors hearing you scream like a little girl." He hushed me.

Blood trickled down my longest feathers and Hades watched a puddle form. "Looks like you need more to protect yourself eh little boy? Huh? Put em up c'mon. Fight me if you can boy." He challenged, balling his hands into fists.

"Please let me be." I pleaded.

Hades set his fists down and picked me up again, staring at my face. "At least you won't be able to sneak up behind my back and take my gold, you thief." He said throwing me to the ground and walking away.

I wanted to go away for a long time and never come back. I sat up and coughed. I looked at my broken wing and saw the bone had pierced through my skin, leaving it red and white and spiky.

Sighing, I stood up and retreated to my bedroom upstairs. I had a rather hard time getting up because of my large wings. So I had to half-close them (which was very painful) and continued up.

Entering the bathroom diagonal from my bedroom and across from what used to be my sister Bianca's bedroom, but being careful enough not to wake up my half-sister Hazel, I opened the mirror cabinet and took out some gauze. Carefully, I pushed the bone of my wing back inside the skin, biting back a scream of pain. Then I wrapped the bandages all across my wing, which took a long time considering how big my wing is, and looked at my hand work. It was fairly neat. But the blood showed through anyways.

I sighed. Almost nothing in this world goes the way I wish.

Honestly, if I had one good thing in my life, maybe I wouldn't be so rude and ignorant all the time.

I took the coldest shower the knob would allow me. It took my mind off things and it also helped me to wake up from this devilish nightmare.

For a while at least.

After my shower I got dressed in black boxers and tried to sleep. It wasn't working.

I shut my eyes closed, but all I got was searing pain working its way up my shoulder blades from laying on my broken wing too long, and thoughts of the boy who had shown me around that cursed building. His breath taking sea-green eyes, the disheveled hair that stuck up in wonderous places, those pink lips that seemed to pucker out at you, begging for a kiss. The long lashes that swept over his cheeks every time he blinked. That cocky smile and laid-back personality. That ass that swayed whenever he walked.

 _No stop it Nico, stop it._ I told myself. _He's probably as straight as any fucked up guy could ever be! After all, he was hanging out with that blonde Annabeth earlier today._

 _But you did miss the looks he gave you all day though._ A voice in the back of my mind told me.

I thought back to homeroom after one of the kids called me that horrid name, and looked at Percy.

His eyes had softened at the corners, he smiled as though he cared for me. He looked like he wanted to give me a hug bigger than a bear hug.

I came back to my room and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mom, Bianca, if Percy really does love me, send me a sign or anything. I just want to know if what I saw is true." I pleaded.

Nothing happened.

I turned on my good side and closed my eyes.

"Percy." I moaned.

* * *

-Percy's POV-

 _I ran through to crowd of kids, pushing anybody who was in my path away._

 _"Nico!" I screamed. My voice was lost to nothing._

 _I could see a flash of black hair as Nico stumbled and collapsed to the ground. Luke had thrown the first punch._

 _The sea of bodies were crying out, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over again._

 _I somehow managed to get to the middle of the circle without getting hurt. No one payed me any attention. It was as though I weren't there._

 _Nico's body lay limp on the floor as Luke delivered punch after punch to Nico's face, pinning him down with his legs._

 _I ran up to the body and dragged it away from Luke. But I got the soul instead._

 _"Percy!" the ghost gasped. Tears streamed down my face._

 _"No Nico don't leave me! I know we just met but please!" I screamed before he disappeared._

 _The crowd turned to me. Luke sneered. "Look. It's the angel's boyfriend. Faggot #2!" he teased. The crowd laughed like they do in cartoons._

 _Luke pushed me down to the cold concrete floor. "Don't worry, your boy's down in hell. And I think it's time you payed a visit Jackson!" He raised his fist full of Nico's blood and shoved it into my face._

I sat up in my bed sweating like a dog and breathing hard. Never in my life have I had such a bad nightmare I would wake up with my heart beating so fast I thought it would stop.

Ok that's happened once or twice, but still you get the point.

I looked at my phone charging beside my bed. 4:37 am. Three hours before I had to get ready for school.

I turned on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

I thought about Nico. How his hair swept over his whenever he looked down at the floor. The blush that crept up his inviting neck. The sexy way he walks in front of me. We've only just met, but I feel like I have to be near him all the time, like I want to run my hands through his hair, kiss his lips until we can't breathe.

My heart drummed in my ears just thinking about him. And pretty soon, I had a thick problem to deal with in between my legs.

Then I thought of something.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled down the names in my messages to Annabeth.

Me: Hey Annabeth, you up?

Annabeth: Percy what do you want? It's 5 in the morning.

Me: Do you know if that new boy you were asking about has a sibling?

Annabeth: Yes he has a sister who's in four of my classes. Why? You aren't interested in him are you?

Me: ...

Annabeth: Percy. I don't care if you like him or not. Besides, I found the girl of my dreams.

Me: Girl? Who is it?

Annabeth: Piper Mclean.

Me: What happened to Jason?

Annabeth: Meh, who cares? He went back with Reyna.

Me: Oh. But do you have the boy's sisters' contacts yes or no?

Annabeth: Yes. It's Hazel Levesque.

Me: Ok thanks.

Annabeth: Whatever.

I went back to the names and tapped on the search button. I typed in Hazel Levesque and her name popped up at the top of the list.

Me: Hey Hazel, is your brother awake?

Hazel: Who the fuck is this?

Me: I'm Percy Jackson. I showed your brother around the school today and I have all my classes with him.

Hazel: I'll get him up, just a minute.

I waited for a bout two minutes when a notification popped up on my back button.

I got a new message.

Nico: WTF do you want Percy? It's 5 am!

Me: I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you.

Nico: ? Why

Me: I keep thinking about what those kids dicked to you.

Me: Did!

Me: Stupid autocorrect.

Nico: Okay. Well I'm going back to sleep.

Me: Wait wait!

Nico: Ciao.

Me: ... Nico?

Nico: Ugh, what Percy?

Me: ... What's your phone number?

Nico: Why the hell would I tell you of all people!?

Me: Please Nico?

Nico: God you're such a baby. I barely even know you! You show me around on the first day of school and you think we're friends already!?

Me: ...Yes.

Nico: Ok I'm out. Besides my back is killing me. I don't want to tell you why so goodbye.

I didn't pressure him with anymore questions but I was curious why his back hurt.

Maybe he was laying on it wrong? But how could you lay on your _back_ wrong?

I didn't know nor did I care. So I went to sleep thinking of Nico again.

* * *

 **Hey guys so yeah I made Luke the bad guy but he is a bad guy**

 **I have so much to say to you guys but I don't want to make it long.**

 **I got a mean text message from my boo!**

 **Here's what he said:**

 **Eenie meenie mynie mo, caught you cheating with that hoe,**

 **tried to lie right to my face, think again you've been replaced!**

 **Review if you think I should end the relationship**

 **P.S I swear I wasn't going out with anyone he was!**


End file.
